


RSVP

by FantasiainDminor



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Poetry, Post-Graduation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasiainDminor/pseuds/FantasiainDminor
Summary: A poem about a friend getting married. Short and ouchy in all the best ways. A crude attempt at proper rhyming couplets but it's been a while don't judge me.
Relationships: Hibiki Wataru/Tenshouin Eichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	RSVP

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by some impromptu fantastical wordplay with my friend. When I finished the poem I could imagine it with our lovely Emperor and Magician so it ended up here for your enjoyment as well.

"Won't you come? Won't you attend?  
The white worn wedding of your dearest friend?"

~~~~~~

The letter had stayed there all afternoon.  
And all of spring. And all of June.

To attend would render my heart in two.  
So I decided instead, to mail it to you.

For you, my dear friend, deserved a reply,  
and a rose, and the world, and the stars in the sky.

So, with the flow of my pen; the dig of my knife.  
I wrote my reply and didn't think twice.

Pulsing and beating, just barely breathing,  
I signed off my letter with thinly veiled meaning.

"Take care," I had wrote, with a heart subsequent,  
praying we both would know what it meant.

How I didn't mean you or your wife or your heir,  
but my heart I enclosed, what it meant being there.


End file.
